Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub and at least one rack or basket for supporting soiled dishes within the tub. A spraying system can be provided for recirculating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the dishes. The spraying system can include various sprayers including a rotatable spray arm. The sprayers have multiple nozzles or openings through which spray is emitted. The rotatable spray arm is rotationally driven by the emitted spray from nozzles or openings, often called drive nozzles or drive openings, which are located near the ends of the arm and oriented so that the emitted liquid imparts a rotational force to the arm.